The End of the Beginning
by Redboy11
Summary: Soul Nomad Fic, Demon Path Revya and what if story. After Revya destroy the two world, an unknown force decide to give our hero a second chance. Will Revya fix it or repeat the same mistake?


Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Nomad

Prologue

"Demon Blast!"

"How...?!"

"Even Without Gig...?!"

"Demon Blast!"

"Ahh! The world!"

"Demon Blast!"

"Into nothingness...!"

"Ashur... is this...is this what you wanted?"

"It doesn't matter. It was fun."

As the word escape from Revya's lips every entity be it god or every creature from two world slowly disappear into nothingness. Remembering what Haphness said, Revya prepare to follow the same fate of the two world.

'Is this what I wanted?' Revya thought.

'Is this what I deserved for choosing this path?'

'Lady Layna...'

'Danette...'

'Gig...'

'Everyone...'

"**What is your wish child**?" said a voice.

Revya was surprise hearing the voice and try to search for it only to see darkness everywhere. Revya notice that everything had disappear and not a thing left to see.

"**I ask again,** **what is your wish?**"

"..." Revya was dumbfounded and confuse about the question. Was it the last trick Gig made before he died or maybe...

"**Do you wish for a second chance**?"

"!!" Revya could not answer the question as it was all too sudden. Maybe it was hell tormenting the mind thinking there is a hope and then crush it into tiny bits of dust. Yet, Revya wants to take the chance. "Yes... I wish for another chance."

"**Then I will grant your wish.**"

"Why are you doing this for me?" it was stupid to ask these question right now but curious had taken over and did the unthinkable. Maybe even decrease the chance to none.

"**To guide you back.**" state the voice.

"Huh!?" Revya was unaware of this and even more confuse than before.

"**I want to give you another chance so you could right the wrongs or at least not repeating the same thing like now.**"

"Aren't you worried that I might do it all over again and end up the same thing?"

"**That is all depends on you.**" reply the voice.

"So... what are you going to do to me?" Revya ask with doubt in mind.

"**I will send you to another dimension in Haphness World. The time world may change randomly so you might end up in the same time during your reign as Devourlord or the other way. If your lucky, you could be sent before this happen at the hidden village, before your betrayal.**" Revya wince at the mention of betrayal. "**There are still side effect though.**"

"Like what?" Revya ask.

"**Anything can happen to you during dimension traveling physically, mentally or both. Maybe you'll lose a limb or suffer a disease like Scarlet Iago.**" Revya made a gulp at this.

"So... your going to send me to another dimension and I could drop anytime and anywhere in Haphness World not knowing what kind of risks waiting for me? By any chance, will i go to any place other than Prodesto?" Revya ask worriedly.

"**No, you will only end up in a place you ever been but different time line.**" Revya release a breathe of relieve. At least ending up in familiar place is better than in a wide open sea without a leg or two.

"How am i going to cross dimension?"

"**Tell me whenever you are ready**"

"OK but before i go, can I ask something?"

"**Speak.**"

"who are you and how does this benefit you? I mean for all I know you can kill me now or later so might as well tell me now."

"**Well, if you want to know**" said the voice, "**I am ruler of all, Ashur. And as for how does this benefit me, I can't tell you that. I only want you to not destroy those two world. Should you ignore these I will send you to a place worst than hell!**" Said the voice now known as Ashur with a little deeper at the last part.

Revya, now completely surprise knowing it was Ashur who was speaking and the warning was so deadly it could make a person frozen because of the threat. there were just so many things keep surprising Revya that it was amazing everything happen in one time or day.

Before Revya could say anything a portal appear and creating an entrance enough for one person to enter. It appear so suddenly Revya was taken off guard and easily pulled into the portal.

And so begin the real journey of our hero...

A/N

Finally, this is my first story and Soul Nomad fic. It was stuck in my head that i need to write so here. About why i didn't mention Revya's gender like 'he' or 'she' because i want to make 'what if' stories of Revya meeting Revya or maybe Revya Redemption sort of thing. Future pairing still not sure but i prefer male Revya with Juno (small boobs I know but I like this pairing very much), Trish, Shauna, Diness (still make a good pairing if nobody mind the age difference. Maybe send Revya to the future where they have same age?) and Layna (incest but if it got good story whose complaining?). I'm not really into male Revya/Danette, sorry Danette's fans. As for female Revya I like her to be with Gig (but too many people like this pairing so maybe give others a chance), Levin (sister-loving man-cow ain't so bad at all if he only play a bit smarter rather than being dumb too much. but that's what make him interesting right?), Vitali (girly but hey what man can cook doesn't attract women?) and Vigilance (THE VIGILANCE that has kind, caring heart. Not Gig). But what I do wish to make is male Revya x female Revya pairing. It's so unique its like seeing two drazillian lovers with awesome power of Gig infused onyx blade and I was thinking if they ever cross in the game, they talk in dialog boxes. about if their like long lost twin sibling, dimension traveling could make your other self more opposite personality with the gene and DNA not related, Right? (besides, this IS fanfiction.)

OK, about the next story it could be anywhere and anytime with hero gender of choice. It was pretty tough not to mention the gender in the story though. And like what Ashur in the story said, ANYTHING can happen to Revya like becoming a powerful ass kicking antagonist or low-level with secret power within him/her. It could also be power or memory lost as if dimension traveling made a lot of damage to the traveler. Anyone got idea please do be kind to tell me and go easy on my first fic. I still haven't finish with everyone's ending cause I play the demon path too often. (thats how i start this fic though) If any of the story doesn't go like the game please do tell me. I'll try updating ASAP but life seems to be getting in the way. So till the next time, REVYA RETURN!!.


End file.
